Strength training, also referred to as resistance training or weight lifting, is an important part of any exercise routine. It promotes the building of muscle, the burning of fat, and improvement of a number of metabolic factors including insulin sensitivity and lipid levels. Many users seek a more efficient and safe method of strength training.